


Dave's First Time

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bad Dirty Talk, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Dirty Thoughts, Hooray for safe sex, Humor, Lube, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a satisfying wet dream, John finally gets what he's been hinting at for so long. Dave's ass is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested a while ago by one of my followers, sorry it took so long!!

“You want me to what?”

“Oh come on Dave, it’d be fun! I promise.” John placed his hand on Dave’s thigh, encouraging his boyfriend to think it over. They had woken from their nap together and John couldn’t help but tell Dave about the wonderful dream he had about their roles reversing, that he had the blonde’s legs over his shoulders and Dave was taking it like a champ. There were some other bits in the dream such as certain toys being used and Dave acting like having a dick up his ass was the best thing since fresh bread, but he wasn’t going to say that. The moment he even spoke the word ‘top’, Dave had sat up from their warm covers and denied.

It’s not just the dream; John had been trying to get into the back of Dave’s pants for weeks now. He kept giving subtle hints like switching up their spooning so his hips were against the blonde’s ass, hoping to give him ideas to start forking. All that did was give him a dead noodle arm in the morning and have hair tickling his nose all night. He hadn’t given up though, implying sexual innuendos while they were alone together that he wanted a piece of that cherry pie, but Dave was either thinking John was just playing around or he ignored that invitation completely.

It wasn’t like John didn’t _like_ their sex life at the moment, quite the opposite. He looked forward to the evening when they fell into their shared mattress exhausted, only to have hands wrap around his middle and lips pressing against his neck. He adored that Dave was so dominant when they were actually fucking, but maybe he wanted to mix it up a little in the bedroom. He knew that he was a virgin in the backdoor, but he would take it slow and make sure Dave loved every minute of it. Admitting his dream to Dave was the last straw he would take, anymore and he would let it go to live a life of being on the bottom, but he had to try. “Just once, please?”

Dave let out a deep sigh, peering down tiredly at his boyfriend’s pleading face, his eyes gleaming with hope. Hope for _what_ he thinks, but he knows what John wants; his ass. He’s taken the hints with a cold shoulder and blanked the innuendos with ice on the side, if he was going to give his ass up to anyone they’d have to ask him face to face.

But John did that, so, fuck.

“I’m not doing it, John.” He deadpanned and John knew that when Dave spoke in his ‘cool dude’ voice, it might as well be a neon sign saying he was hiding any emotions that could give away how he was actually feeling. He hated when Dave used that tone with him because speaking to a monotone void wasn’t what he signed up for when they started dating. But he was thankful for it at times like these because it meant that Dave was hiding emotion for a reason, and that just made John curious.

“Why not? You’d only have to do it once, and you never know you might like it.” John pushed a little, nudging Dave’s side with his shoulder, watching the way his mouth twisted in a displeased frown. With a small urge to tell him why he won’t, John puffed his cheeks out and laid his head on the Strider’s lap so when Dave looked down he got the full brunt of the Egbert pout. Dave knew it too, covering John’s face with his hands and kissing the teenager’s brown hairline apologetically. John knew his whiny voice was the only thing that could help out now, reaching up blindly to pat Dave’s cheeks and his lips brushing his boyfriend’s palms every time he spoke. “If you don’t like it I’ll never ask again, but you never know until you try.”

Dave wasn’t buying the cute act, and he knew all of the things John was saying it was just that he didn’t feel like he could. He’s always had the need to be dominant or he would be considered weak and it just came with him into the relationship in a neat little package he couldn’t open just yet, but John was determined to break that package open with everything he had and the kid didn’t even _know_ it yet. Exhaling another deep breath, Dave slid his hands from John’s face and leaned back on the mattress. “So, you’re really into topping me.”

“Hell yeah –.”

“ _And_ , if we do it once, you’ll shut up about it?” He ran his fingers through John’s bedhead, chuckling when the teenager nodded his head gleefully. What was the harm, they’ve been together for years now and he trusted that John would be thorough with everything like they usually were. Besides it would be hot to see John’s face full of complete control instead of a begging mess. Giving into his boyfriend’s demands, Dave laid down on the bed once more, patting John’s head gently. “Alright, just once.”

With that, John sat up quickly and clambered over Dave’s lap to go through the bedside drawer for a condom and the unlimited bottles of lube they never seem to run out of. He got between Dave’s naked legs and lifted them over his bare thighs, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss that would hopefully come across how thankful he was for this moment. Dave didn’t realise just how needy John was, resting his hands on the brunette’s chest to knead those pecs that were just setting in thanks to his daily exercise.

Pulling away from Dave’s lips almost painfully slow, John rolled himself over so they were lying on their sides, popping the cap of the lube and poured some onto his fingers while Dave took the opportunity to cover John’s neck and shoulders in nips and kisses. Letting the bottle drop onto the mattress, John pulled his boyfriend closer so he could press their bodies together, his wet fingers reaching behind Dave to lube up his ass. “They’re going in now; you tell me when you want more…”

And then one just slipped inside, just like that. Dave instantly tensed up much to John’s free hand rubbing his back and giving his face pecks in order to distract. There was something about having a finger up his ass that just couldn’t make him relax, no matter how many times he was told to. He has to give John credit for always being soft and easy to finger, because this was difficult, how he could moan from this he has no idea. He held onto John’s hips for support, trying to breathe enough that his muscles would calm down enough for his boyfriend to continue and leaning in for a smooch was plenty for him to succeed. The finger thrust in and out ever so carefully and Dave could feel every movement, when John pulled out his ass just wanted to suck it back in and when John thrust it back in his muscles clung to it like a vice.

He doesn’t remember John’s ass doing something like this. “You’re doing so good baby…”

“Shut up, another one.” He could do this; and the faster this went then the faster it would be over and they could get to the main event. John took a moment to swirl his finger around before another one was being pressed inside and _holy fuck_ that was thicker than before, and like earlier his hole just hugged those fingers for all they’re worth. This time though he couldn’t stop a whine emitting from his throat, letting John lick the noise out of his mouth and swallow it down in another kiss. He could feel John’s cock hard and poking his thigh while his was lagging behind a little from all the new experiences, he still doesn’t know why John enjoys this so much; he’s always hard when he gets fingered.

Then those two fingers just started _spreading_ themselves inside him, stretching out and making his hole twitch from being opened. He gasped into the next kiss, his grip migrating from his boyfriend’s hips to his own cock, trying to pump some life into the thing before the show started. Now he could handle this; jerking himself off while John thrust and manipulated his fingers in his ass, it wasn’t the most natural feeling he’s had but it wasn’t unwelcomed. He still didn’t get what the big hoorah was about it until John did this curling thing as if he was _searching_ , and Dave knew what he was doing, he’s done it vice versa with plenty positive results. Those fingers were deep in him now, down to the knuckle and Dave only knew that because he could feel John’s hand brush against his ass at every thrust of his digits. It still made him a little uncomfortable, he wasn’t going to lie, but it was enough for him to manage until the tip of John’s finger bumped into that spot that just. Well. He’s not quite sure. “Mmh!”

“Shh…” He’s not certain if John knew what he hit because he didn’t brush it again for another few curls, but the second time he got it, Dave jolted and breathed heavily though his  nose. Bingo. With that area found, John jabbed his fingers continuously into Dave’s sweet spot until the teenager couldn’t handle being quiet anymore, letting his cock go to grab the brunette’s shoulders and let out a warble of intelligible noises.

What the fuck was _that_? Is that what John felt every time he had his cock fucking into him? He can so get it now; he understands why John can’t control his moans and pleads for _more yes fuck me harder_ , because he _gets_ it. This was weird but awesome all at once. He couldn’t control himself. “Mmyeah fuh, ah, shit –.”

“Just one more finger, gotta stretch you properly.” John loved the way Dave was right now; his lips opened lightly and flushed from continuous kissing, his eyes going in and out of a daze and the blush on his freckled cheeks was like cherry on top. This was pure wanton lust. He bet after this Dave would gladly let him have another round on his ass. The last digit was thrust in; thankfully he had poured plenty of lube on his hand to give all three of the fingers a slick passage all the way to that sweet spot. He was stretching and curling, twisting his fingers around until his hand began cramping and Dave’s legs started twitching. “Want my cock now?”

“Fuck, mm… Just _do_ it.” Dave bit into his bottom lip, following John’s instructions and practically flopped onto his stomach so his boyfriend could get behind him, rip the wrapper and roll the condom on his aching dick. With another thick glob of lube from the bottle to slick the already wet condom, John took a moment to spread Dave’s cheeks and take a look at how flushed his hole was. Twitching in anticipation, as they say. With a grumble from the impatient blonde, John lined himself up and ever so carefully began pressing himself inside, one hand gripping the base of his cock while the other stroked up and down Dave’s back soothingly. “Mmh, fucking. _God_ , John.”

“You’re super tight, Dave…”

“Obviously. I’m mm, _not_ made of glass, you can do more.” Dave huffed out quickly before he could make any more mistakes that may show him losing his composure. Though if he’s honest the best way to lose your cool was having a dick up the ass. He was glad John didn’t question it as a silent plea to hurry it up, sinking his way down so those hips touched his ass. That was enough for Dave to reach back and grab at anything he could for support, John taking his flailing hand in his and kissing it. They stayed still like that for a moment so Dave could relax around John because when the fuck did he get that _big_? He doesn’t remember it being this wide or throbbing around him before, maybe his ass was playing tricks on him.

With himself seated deep in his boyfriend at last, John could give himself a mental pat on the back, lacing his fingers through Dave’s trembling ones and continuing to rub the blonde’s back to help him relax faster. It wasn’t easy taking dick but it was worth it in the end, well that’s only if the dick makes you feel good, which Dave’s _definitely_ did. Just the thought of what Dave could do with those hips made him clench around nothing, his cock throbbing with a mighty need; he wanted to fuck Dave now. “Ready?”

“Yeah, yeah just do it.” Dave was trying desperately to hide the fact that now he was in this position, John’s dick in his now not-so-virgin ass, he was anticipating what kind of fucking would John give him? Would it be soft and sweet, like their first time together or maybe when they were really lazy in the mornings and just rutted against each other? Perhaps John had been waiting to go all out and get revenge for all the times he had to put an ice pack on his lower hips, complaining tremendously the next day. He wasn’t showing it, but Dave was _so_ ready. Thankfully he was on his stomach so John couldn’t see how his cock was wet with precum, probably going to leave a patch on the sheets but whatever and his dick twitched every time the brunette so much as nudged. He was going to cum fast, he just knew it.

It started off slow, John pulled out halfway before pushing back in to the hilt once more, testing whether Dave would ask him to stop or to wait a moment but it never came. Instead of complaining he didn’t hear anything, so he repeated the motions again, pull back and push in. Dave’s free hand gripped the sheets tightly and for a moment John thought about stopping, thinking he was hurting his boyfriend but he felt the way the blonde tightened around him each time he was retreating. He saw the small shiver every time he thrust all the way in and if he could concentrate he could hear Dave’s shaky breathing, he only got like that when he was trying not to cum. So instead of stopped he continued in a much faster pace, if his boyfriend was going to cum soon then he shouldn’t be too far behind. Letting go of Dave’s hand, John found purchase on the blonde freckled hips, grabbing and pulling them back whenever he thrust in. It was slow but deep that Dave could feel the strength in every movement, just the way he wanted it.

Now that both of his hands were free he took a moment to reach down under himself to squeeze the base of his cock, he didn’t want to cum just yet. Tightening his grip was enough for him to starve of the inevitable for now, holding onto the pillow with both hands and enjoying the ride. Fuck this was something else. What had John done to his ass, powdered some sort of aphrodisiac or some shit? This was crazy; he could feel every tug, all the friction of John’s cock against his sensitive inner walls, dragging all the nerves to this hyper pleasure that he hadn’t expected to happen. Even with the condom he could feel the drag, he craved more with every push. He was waiting for John to ram right into his sweet spot and until then it would just be uncomfortable, and it was still a little achy around his hole but deep inside all he felt was pure bliss. But when John’s cock actually did hit home, it was so much different than his fingers and for a moment he couldn’t help but let a groan out into the pillow. “Oh _god_ …”

John couldn’t continuously hit his prostate; he didn’t have some smart sniper cock searching out for the sweet goods. What he did have was the incentive to speed up, his aim was shit but it didn’t matter because it was like a guessing game. Dave didn’t know when that place would be bumped into and with every thrust he prayed to some sort of anal sex god that John’s cock would get it, and when it did he fucking loved every moment. John’s hands tightened around his hips, bringing him down on his cock with every thrust and his breath panting because fucking was some serious work out. He persevered through, giving into Dave’s silent demands because by now in their relationship John knew the signs, like when he suckled on his bottom lip he wanted more and when he got just the right amount his mouth would open and the tip of his tongue would peek out. Or when his voice raised an octave John knew he was close to cumming but was holding back, so he pounded into those slim hips, giving Dave what he wanted. It was cute that Dave was trying but failing miserably to hide how much he enjoyed being fucked.

Dave wasn’t able to hold himself back anymore, John’s relentless pace was enough for him to spill onto the sheets with a satisfied whine. His hole clenched around his boyfriend’s cock and god he could feel so much more, and John didn’t fucking stop _yes don’t fucking stop_. They never stopped when he was cumming; John always begged to be fucked through his orgasm, and now he knows why. How could he know that hitting his sweet spot made his orgasms last longer? He would have done this much earlier if he had this sort of information, maybe a manual or some shit.

Clinging to the pillow and holding on for dear life, he rode out his climax and felt John’s body move, draping over his trembling frame to kiss over his shoulders. It was a sweet gesture and he craved it, turning his head so they could awkwardly kiss, fuck it they’ve had worse ones. With John’s arms either side of his head, his lower half flush against Dave’s so they could rut against each other. It was as if with the position changing, John’s accuracy of hitting his sweet spot became amazing, reaching back to grab his boyfriend’s side and pat the skin there. Biting his lip when those hips rolled so deep inside him, almost grinding on that spot over and over again, Dave kissed John’s wrist and breathed out against his forearm when he did it _again_. “Do it just like this…”

John was surprised he lasted this long, with Dave squeezing around him so tight and acting so submissive for him, he could feel the bubble in his about to explode. He kissed along those sun kissed shoulders once more, panting against Dave’s back as he drove faster, trying to feel as much as he could before it was all over. Dave just took it, now that he had come he was more sensitive but it didn’t seem to bother him that John just kept going, especially when the brunette started babbling like he usually does when he’s close. “You’re so good Dave… I love your ass, you’re tightening around me.”

“ _John_ …” Dave whined into the mattress, his mouth breaking out into a satisfied grin when John finally stilled and shuddered out his climax into the condom. He could feel the cock inside him throb and twitch as it rode out its orgasm, and honestly he could get used to that feeling. A small part of him also wanted to know what it was like if they didn’t have a condom, if John just filled him up. The brunette would love it when they were in the moment but then he’d gripe about it later when he had to clean himself, so he’s unsure. Maybe once, if John was lucky.

They laid in silence for a moment, their hands snaking to each other’s once more to tangle their fingers together in a half-hearted holding. It was somewhat soothing having John draped over him like some sort of human blanket, keeping him warm and kissing the side of his face, neck and shoulders. The mess under him was what made him want to move, it was becoming sticky and he did _not_ want that on his pubes; that tugged like a motherfucker. So begrudgingly he shifted under John until his boyfriend got the memo and sat up, gently pulling himself out of Dave’s ass and tied the condom up. “Fuck if that’s not the weirdest feeling.”

“Oh hush, it felt good right?” He grinned and rolled the condom in a couple of tissues, throwing it in the trash while Dave rolled out of the wet patch, glancing up at John lovingly. He could get used to that happening maybe once a month. Once John relaxed back down and brought the covers up over them to not let the chill get to them, Dave massaged his fingers through those brown locks while John rested his head on Dave’s slightly clammy chest, listening to his partner’s heartbeat. “I’m a good top.”

“Mm, yeah I suppose.” Dave chuckled, and swatted John’s head when his boyfriend poked at his nipple in protest. He wasn’t going to give John the reigns to his ass all the time, but sometimes when he was in a lazy mood he may allow him. Sharing is caring, he guessed. “But I want a back massage later, deal?”

“Fair’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is zeathvonlauter!


End file.
